


How To Give A Girl Your Number

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Gou refers to herself as Kou and everybody still calls her Gou rip, Haru is mentioned but he's not physically in it, makoharu can be interpreted as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Kou is surviving her first year of college. She likes her chosen major, and her job at the student recreation center pays well. One slow afternoon somebody comes in looking for some help.





	How To Give A Girl Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Isuzu she's my wife and I'm here for this girl stealing her brothers' crush. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Being a freshman in college is like riding a bike for the first time down a steep hill that you know you aren’t 100% ready for. Some people are just naturally talented and suddenly excel at it and avoid any mishaps. Others fail miserably and fall off their bikes while skidding down the pavement and end up with bruises and cuts all over. 

Kou likes to think that she’s somewhere in between when it comes to it. She’s not exactly riding  down the hill with ease, but she’s not skidding down the pavement. She’s cautiously riding down the hill occasionally tipping over but quickly steading herself before continuing down the hill. Then again, she’s only been in college for about a month, 3 weeks if you don’t count the days she was on campus for job training, there really is no telling what will become of Kou. 

Aside from the shitty dorm hall Kou has been placed in and her roommate that doesn’t come to their room until 3 am drunk and likes to turn the lights on to disrupt Kou’s sleep her college isn’t too bad. Sure, some of her classes are a joke and a waste of her time but once she goes through all her gen ed she’ll be free of all of these ridiculous courses and finally be able to get down to the nitty-gritty of her major. She just needs to pull through.

It’s a slow day at the front desk of the student recreation center. There are no interesting events being hosted at the center that day so only a few staggering people are on the treadmill and a trainer is instructing a swimmer at the pool. Not that Kou minds, the lack of visitors gives Kou the time to read her muscle magazine at the desk to pass the time. 

The door that leads to the pool opens and her coworker, a sophomore who works as a trainer named Makoto steps out. He approaches Kou with a friendly smile that makes her heart melt. 

“Gou,” he says. 

“ _ Kou _ ,” she corrects putting down her magazine, “What do you need help with?”

“We’re out of clean towels and I need to get some for Haru, can I have the keys?”

Kou pulls out a drawer and takes out the keys that open the storage room before proceeding to toss them to the brunet. He catches it with ease and smiles at her in gratitude as he starts towards the storage room.

“Thanks!” he waves before disappearing around the corner. 

Kou smiles in response, “No problem!” she shouts before returning to admiring the muscles on her magazine. Before she could get too engrossed in the pictures, the door at the entrance swings open and Kou once again has to put down her precious source of reading. She offers the friendly customer service smile she’s been trained to have and begins to recite her lines. 

“Hello welcome to the student recreation center, how may I assist you today?” 

“Hey, I know you,” a familiar voice, one that belongs to a female, gasps, “You’re in my chem class.”

Kou does a double take when she realizes who is the person in front of her. Who could a girl with fiery hair with a personality to match it? She’s currently in a jacket with a baseball cap turned around on her head and a bag slung over her shoulder. “Matsuoka Kou right?”

She nods, “You’re....” she racks her brain for any clue on what the girl’s name is but alas it is something she has yet to retain, “I’m sorry I forgot.”

“It’s okay,” she giggles, “Mikoshiba Isuzu, exercise science major.”

“No way,” Kou brightens up, “I’m a nutrition major.”

“Yes!” Isuzu raises her hand, “Same department!” 

Kou high-fives and giggles as she gets back to her job, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m on the swim team and my brother recommended me one of the trainers here to help me train for the meet next month, his name is Tachibana Makoto? My brother said he’s usually here at this time.”

“Oh yeah, he’s here training somebody else on the swim team,” Kou answers indicating the pool, “You can talk to him after he’s done.” 

“Whoa, is that Nanase-san?” she squeals as she presses her face against the glass, “His triceps are superb, I love staring at them during practice.”

“Wait, Isuzu, are you--

Without hesitation, Isuzu turns away from the window and gives Kou a proud smile, “Yes.”

Kou cheers inside her head. Finally, an intellectual who appreciates muscles just as much as she does. She can already tell that the two of them are going to get along fine. Not to mention that she’s kind of pretty. She can already feel her face starting to redden and her heart pounding from the new crush she’s starting to form on the swimmer. Before the other can notice, Kou shakes her head and focuses on something else to prevent herself from doing something embarrassing. 

“Nice,” Kou manages to say. 

“You’re a freshman too right?” Isuzu asks. 

“Yes.”

Isuzu lights up, “Cool! That means we can be lost and clueless freshmen together. Are you a resident or commuter?” 

“Resident, I live in Iwatobi Hall.”

“No way! What floor?”

“8,” Kou answers, “I’m room 812.”

“I’m in room 820! Just down the hall!” Isuzu cheers, her face flushing from her excitement.

“This is amazing, we have so much in common,” Kou says. She actually thinks the two of them could be great friends and if she’s into girls, maybe they can be together. But even if she isn’t into girls, the two of them could be great friends. They already have similar interests and happen to be staying in the same hall. She takes a deep breath and takes a leap, hoping that wherever this goes, it’ll lead to something more out of their relationship, “You seem pretty cool too. My shift ends at 6 would you like to eat at the diner with me after?”

“Sure,” Isuzu smiles, “It’s a date.”

Just then Makoto returns from the storage room with a box of clean and fresh towels. Isuzu shifts her attention to the newcomer. 

“Are you Tachibana-kun?” Isuzu asks. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Makoto smiles, “What’s up?”

“My brother, Mikoshiba Seijuro directed me towards you. He said that you’re the best trainer here and was wondering if you’d be able to train me for my meet next month.”

“Uh, my schedule is pretty tight right now,” Makoto sheepishly answers, “Haru has pretty much taken all my slots, but if you have time after I finish up with Haru today and every Wednesday after today at 4, I can train you until 5:30? I would love to give you two hours but I have a class at 6, and it’s one I can’t afford to be late to, unfortunately, is that okay?”

“That’s perfect, when do I start?” 

“We can start today if you’d like,” Makoto says, “As I said before, I’m done with Haru at 4.”

“Perfect! I’ll just start my warm-up stretches while waiting.”

“Alright see you then,” Makoto smiles as he enters the pool area. 

Isuzu cheers excitedly and begins to walk to the pool, “I’ll see you at 6!”

“Wait!” Kou calls out, “You need to sign in!”

“Ack, I forgot my ID, can I just give you my number?” Isuzu facepalms as she backtracks to the desk. 

“Sure I’ll manually input it into the system,” Kou says taking out a notepad and pen, “Just write it down.”

“Thanks!” Isuzu takes the pen and scribbles down her ID number before waving goodbye, “Bye!”

Kou takes the notepad and waves goodbye giggling as she calls out, “Don’t forget at 6!”

“I won’t!”

As soon as Isuzu is gone, Kou looks down at the number and does a double take. Isuzu didn’t write her ID number down, she wrote down her  _ actual number _ . Kou flushes as she shakes her head at the note written along with it. 

**_I said I was going to give A number, not my ID ;) Text me! ♡_ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxx_ **

Kou chuckles to herself as she begins to put Isuzu’s number in her contacts, “Oh she’s going to be in so much trouble when she gets out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways if you like isugou come and scream with me on [tumblr](https://rosieharu.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
